Ingredient in a Bottle
by Kailael
Summary: What would it be like to be in the Potion Master's domain as something you wouldn't quite expect. A short story from a different perspective.


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is the Property of J.K. Rowling

Ingredient in a Bottle

By Kailael

I watch him daily as he lights a flame beneath his cauldron. He's methodical, organized and predictable as he sets up his workspace. Every time he approaches the storage shelves to retrieve what he needs, I hope that he won't see me there watching him. Everyday I watch as things are chosen and he works his magic with his careful hands. He is a Master of his craft and I am in awe of his skill even as I fear that he will notice me watching.

Today he's not alone when he enters the lab. A woman with abundantly curly hair follows him into his domain. He seems pleased that she's with him and his lips quirk into an amused smirk as he moves about the room gathering what he needs. She readies his golden cauldron and conjures a flame to warm it as he returns with a box I've never seen before.

He opens the wooden box and reveals a knife that looks like it's made out of pure crystal, and she appears to be in awe of the tool which he places in her hand. She turns it over and over letting the light catch in it like a prism while I watch enthralled by what I see. My distraction soon comes to an end however when I realize that he's approaching my shelf.

He retrieves the magically preserved lilies and the salamander scale from two shelves down. He takes the vial of dew harvested under the new moon as well as the belladonna and places it all on the lab counter.

He plucks the petals of the lilies with sure fingers and places them in front of her before moving onto the next ingredient. Next comes the Salamander scale which he places on his mortar and grinds to a fine powder with his pestle. He sets this before her as well followed by the vial of dew before he picks up the belladonna. Retrieving his silver knife he uses the blade to shred it finely until he has a pile of pieces laying before him.

I watch as his companion adds water to the cauldron. It doesn't take long before its simmering and bubbling waiting to become something more. The lily petals are added first and taking a rod she stirs the mixture precisely eight times counterclockwise. She waits an undetermined amount of time, for I have no way of knowing how time passes while here, and adds the ground salamander scale which causes the potion to turn blood red.

The potion violently bubbles and begins to spew sparks as he steps in to stir for her. Twelve stirs in a reverse star pattern and she adds the vial of dew and the mixture calms to a pink simmer. Their hands entwine as they sprinkle in the belladonna and the potion turns a murky brown.

She whispers that there is something missing and his eyes turn from her to gaze upon the shelf where I reside. Releasing her hand he walks towards me, his expression emotionless as he reaches up to my shelf and takes me in hand.

My hands press against the glass of the bottle as his movement causes the liquid around me to churn. My heart is in my throat and my tail curves inward as I make peace with this life. For surely this is the end of my existence, like all things before me it is my time to enter the cauldron and become part of the magic he makes.

I look up as the Onyx stopper is pulled from my bottle and my eyes widen as his tweezers descend to pull me free of the liquid that surrounds me. He lays me gently on the table and I watch as he picks up the crystal knife bringing its tip towards me. I shut my eyes hoping that he'll be quick and my suffering short.

Suddenly I feel a pressure against my tail and my eyes open to discover the tip of his blade carefully removing one of my scales. It hurts to be sure but after he gets his scale he flicks it into the cauldron and hands his companion my bottle. She pours the liquid into the cauldron and then refills it with fresh water. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small vial and adds a drop of the potion to my bottle before picking me up with his tweezers again and putting me back inside.

I breathe a sigh of relief once I'm back in the safety of my bottle. He places the stopper back inside but instead of putting me back on the shelf he places me in his dark black pocket. I hear them talking and know that they've finished their potion.

Suddenly we're moving and I press my face to the glass but see nothing but blackness around me. I'm lulled into a sleepy state as the water around me rocks me but before I fall asleep I'm withdrawn from his pocket and brought into the light of day.

We're at the biggest body of water I've ever seen. He unstops my bottle and moves towards the water. His voice however is directed at me when he speaks this time and I listen closely knowing I'll likely never hear him again.

"Farewell little one, be safe."

Suddenly my world turns upside down and I'm falling fast, only to splash into a world much bigger then I've ever known. I surface to look for the one that I've watched all this time but he's already gone. I dive back under the water and begin to explore. For I'm a miniature nix who's served her purpose, I've helped make magic and lived to tell the tale and now I'm finally home.

THE END

Authors Note: There is a piece of Artwork that accompanies this story, to view it check out my profile and visit my LJ and follow the links on story project #3. Thank you for reading and please leave a review, feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
